


Friends? I Think Not

by MoMoMomma



Series: The Joys of Step-Parenting [7]
Category: Captain America, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Azmaria Barton-Coulson, Camden Stark - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Okay Maybe Not Fluff, This May Be The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes had a sneaking suspicion, from their first meeting, that Camden and Azmaria were going to have a hell of a friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends? I Think Not

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically building on Cam a little bit, as well as alluding to his future and whatnot.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“Your hair looks weird.”

Bucky palmed his face as Camden’s words rang across the kitchen, peeking through his fingers to see, to his horror, Cam reaching out for one of Azmaria’s blonde corkscrews. Luckily the kid must have learned some things from her dads, as her hand whipped out and smacked his away, Camden pulling back with a frown. She calmly resumed eating her food and a huff of barely contained laughter had Bucky looking over to where Clint and Coulson sat at the other side of the island, both looking into the breakfast nook where the kids sat.

Clint’s cheeks were puffed out trying to contain his laughter, his expression matching what Bucky was sure Tony’s face behind him looked like, as Coulson leaned around Clint to address their daughter.

“Azmaria, we don’t hit, you know that. Apologize, please.”

“I’m sorry I smacked your hand away, Camden. But it is very rude to touch someone without their permission, and you should never comment on a lady’s appearance.” The girl responded with a crisp tone, neatly continuing to eat and not looking towards Camden as she spoke.

His son’s perturbed look had Bucky biting his cheek to hold back his own laughter. When Clint had called to see if they could arrange a playdate to try and get Azmaria acquainted with kids her own age, Bucky had agreed immediately. Kids that came from orphanges, especially those that came to them under traumatic circumstances, needed all the socialization they could get. Azmaria had perfect manners, perfect speech for a five year old, and a mouth as quick as Camden’s. However, for all the little girl’s exceptional skills, her wariness around people and her obvious ignorance on how to act around children her own age made Bucky’s heart ache.

He’d seen soldiers with the same sort of behaviors, usually those that came out of warzones where being covered in blood by the end of the day wasn’t unusual. Whatever that poor girl had gone through before she’d been adopted by Clint and Coulson must have been hell, and as curious as Bucky was, he didn’t think he’d ever ask.

“Can I please touch your hair?”

Bucky blinked at Camden’s polite tone, smirking when he realized Steve must have been teaching the kid manners on their weekly outings with Astro. Azmaria put her fork down and nodded, Camden wiping his hands off on a napkin before reaching out and capturing a curl that hung against her cheek, straightening it out and letting it bounce back into place. His grin was infectious and Bucky felt Tony wrap his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his cheek when Tony propped his chin on Bucky’s shoulder.

“You should come down to my Grampa’s lab. I can show you the amour my Daddy says is mine one day.” Camden announced and Azmaria blinked at him for a moment before nodding.

“Could I take a look at your projects while I’m down there?” She asked cautiously and the look on Camden’s face had Bucky wanting to run over and slap a hand over his kid’s mouth.

“Labs are not for girls. You might get hurt or something if you go poking around. Machinery is really dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Azmaria huffed and stood from the table, crossing her arms while she glared at Camden.

“Girls can do anything boys can do!”

Camden hopped up and copied her position, Clint and Bucky stopped from running to them by Tony and Coulson’s hands on their arms.

“Let them work it out.” Phil suggested quietly, watching the scene.

“Girls are delicate! I’m just trying to protect you!”

“Well, you’re not! You’re being a mis-mis-misogee…”

“The word you’re looking for is misogynist.” Camden informed her loftily, and Bucky _really_ regretted letting Tony give the kid his genius DNA.

Azmaria uncrossed her arms, fisting her hands at her sides and stomping her foot.

“You’re a jerk!”

“And you’re not being very ladylike!”

“How’s this for lady like?!” Azmaria growled, before picking up her orange juice and upending it on Camden’s head, the boy sputtering and jumping back as Tony buried his face in Bucky’s back to hide his roaring laughter.

The two started screaming back and forth, Phil and Bucky finally intervening when they started moving closer and closer and things seemed to be a hair’s breadth from coming to blows. As the two continued to argue even when they were both in their parents arms, Bucky felt like he’d made the right decision in introducing them, despite everything. Camden needed someone who wouldn’t follow him around and fawn over him like his other little friends did.

Years and decades later, as he watched Camden graduate, abruptly become a father far too young, man up and take responsibility, and, indeed, step into Tony’s shoes as Iron Man and CEO of Stark Industries, and do all this with Azmaria a constant presence at his side, he knew he’d made the right choice.

It was a pity that Bucky didn’t get to see what happened to them as they grew older, but it was alright. He had a pretty good idea anyways.


End file.
